Lighting devices comprising solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are known in the art. Lighting devices comprising LEDs may be used for a general lighting or even for a more specific lighting, as the color and the output power of the LEDs may be tuned. Generally, the light source(s) of the lighting devices is (are) mounted on, or at least connected to, a circuit board. The light source(s) may be arranged within an encapsulating housing, usually having the shape of a bulb. In addition to provide a maximum output of light and/or a specific color of light, the design of a lighting device needs to take into account the evacuation of heat generated by the light source(s) and/or the electronics connected to the light source(s).
In WO 2010/136985, a LED-based illumination device is disclosed comprising a light source, a carrier for supporting the light source, and an envelope. The carrier, shaped as a disc, is arranged within the envelope, wherein the edge of the carrier is in contact with the envelope along an inner circumference of the envelope. By this arrangement, the carrier divides an inner space of the envelope into two parts. For a transfer of heat generated within the LED-based illumination device during operation, the carrier is arranged in thermal contact with the envelope along the entire axial extent of the envelope.
However, alternative solutions for a heat dissipation of lighting devices may be of interest. Furthermore, it is also desirable to facilitate manufacturing of such lighting devices.